Te diré un secreto
by 48rounin
Summary: Cuando los portones de la gran mansión se cerraron tras de mi, no pude detener una lagrima bastante testaruda que llevaba guardando. —Oneshot


**ADVERTENCIA:** SasuSaku & NejiHina implícito. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

_**«La quise desde siempre pero,**_

_**Ella, nunca lo supo»**_

* * *

-Naruto, Naruto- desperté lentamente como, quien no quiere la cosa y, restregándome los ojos levante el rostro hacia quien me había despertado.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué pasa?- trate de levantarme pero, algo (o alguien) hacia presión sobre mi.

-Es solo que ya amaneció y se quedo dormido sobre la alfombra- observe mi alrededor, la elegante sala repleta de muebles y otras cosas exageradamente carísimas, me parecía ahora totalmente un lugar extraño. Quise levantarme (de nuevo) pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, fue entonces cuando les vi.

* * *

_**«Los años fueron pasando, y yo,**_

_**Seguí muy de cerca su vida, su noviazgo**_

_**… ****su casamiento»**_

* * *

-No me digas que ellos también se quedaron aquí- trate de hacerlos rodar fuera de mi estomago pero, eran demasiado pesados. Hanabi sonrió ante mi reciente fracaso y, los tomo como sacos, uno en cada brazo.

-Asi es. Anoche papá quiso subirlos a los dormitorios pero, Neji no lo dejo. Dijo que estaban bien con usted. Sabe como es papá, casi le da un infarto- reímos.

* * *

_**«Estuve a su lado cuando, nacieron sus hijos**_

_**Y hasta soy el padrino de uno**_

_**De ellos.»**_

* * *

-No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido sobre la alfombra pero, supongo que esos dos me drenaron por completo- sonreí –Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Neji? Me gustaría agradecerle el no echarme de aquí- me levante y sacudí mis pantalones.

De repente el eco de nuestras risas desapareció, dejando un incomodo silencio en su lugar.

-Esta en su habitación pero, antes de encerrarse, me encargo que le agradeciera por cuidar de los niños y entretenerlos- disimulo una mueca que, me pareció de angustia, con una sonrisa –Esta casa no será la misma sin ella aquí-

-Tienes razón. Neji tendrá que irse haciendo la idea de las tardes sin té- reí, seguido de Hanabi. No era el mejor momento ni, lo mas apropiado pero, lo necesitábamos –¡Muy bien! Ya que mi trabajo de niñero concluyo, creo que lo mejor es que me valla. Por favor Hanabi, agradécele a Neji que me dejara dormir en su alfombra-

-Claro- acaricie la cabeza de mi sobrino (ahijado) y me despedí de Hanabi con un gesto.

De pronto, tenia que salir de allí.

* * *

_**«Su rostro se iluminaba cuando me veía,**_

_**Su sonrisa me turbaba»**_

* * *

Cuando los portones de la gran mansión se cerraron tras de mi, no pude detener una lagrima (bastante testaruda) que llevaba guardando.

* * *

_**«Yo la amaba pero, ella no lo sabia,**_

_**Era… mi amor imposible»**_

* * *

-¡Naruto!- voltee y sonreí pero, antes restregué muy bien la condenada lagrima.

-Sakura-chan, que bien te luce el negro- odiábamos el negro. Odiábamos tener que usarlo. Solo significaba que alguien había muerto.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Que es eso, ¿mostaza? o ¿pintura?- apunto una gran mancha en mi camisa.

-Ambas- reímos –para la próxima me asegurare de traer un impermeable pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a recogerme?- codee sus costillas, riendo maliciosamente.

-Claro que no. Me quede ayudándole a Hanabi a recoger todo cuando te vimos con los niños desparramado en la alfombra. Solo esperaba por ti -recogió sus hombros en un modo desinteresado – por cierto, ¿Y los niños?-

-Hanabi los llevo de vuelta a sus habitaciones- logre quitarme la engorrosa corbata y la guarde en el bolsillo –Y ¿esperaste todo este rato solo por mi? Vamos admítelo, no puedes vivir sin mi- me agarre de su brazo y frote mi mejilla contra su hombro.

-Quieres calmarte. Hay algo que quiero decirte, te invitare a desayunar-

Había dicho la palabra mágica.

-Claro, había pensado ir a casa y tomar una ducha pero, eso puede esperar. También quiero decirte algo-

* * *

_**«Nunca me case, quería vivir**_

_**Para ella»**_

* * *

-¡¿COMO QUE TE VAS? ¡ESTAS LOCA!- grite a todo pulmón, perdiendo restos de mi desayuno en el acto.

-No grites. No hay nada de malo con que quiera irme. Sabes que seria un buen nuevo comienzo.-

-Pero a la Toscana, ni siquiera se donde queda eso- _Italia_ susurro Sakura sorbiendo tragos del café –pero ¿porque no puedes empezar de nuevo aquí? Esto es ridículo, nunca debiste ir a ese viaje-

-No seas ridículo, no quería que los boletos que Neji y Hinata nos obsequiaron se perdieran-

-Claro, como te morías por ir a un tour de parejas, completamente sola-solitaria. No entiendo, es lo mas estúpido que has hecho-

-Eso definitivamente no es lo mas estúpido- susurro- pero saque un buen provecho porque los cambie por uno de primera clase. ¿Has viajado en primera clase? Porque deberías hacerlo- me atragante de nuevo de comida, pensando en mi siguiente movimiento. Iba a seguir con su juego cuando, lo note.

-No puedo creer que aun usas ese anillo- apunte a su dedo índice donde un anillo relucía.

-Pero, me lo cambie de dedo- desee haber seguido con el juego, en lugar de hacerle notar eso. De pronto su rostro se torno triste y aislado –Es por esto que quiero irme. Estoy cansada que noten que cambie mi anillo de lugar y que me recuerden el porque lo hice-

-Lo siento. Así que la Toscana y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahí?- robe un poco de comida de su plato, mientras estaba distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

-Compre una vieja viñera- sonrió extendiéndome una foto de una casa blanca bastante grande con ventanas azules.

-Pero tú no puedes ni cambiar una bombilla- observe con detenimiento la casa. De verdad se miraba algo prometedor, tal vez la convencía de llevarme.

-Claro que si. Recuerdas que arregle el fregadero-

-Claro que no, tú no lo hiciste. Sakura-chan tú solo ayudaste a pasarle los tubos a Sasuke. Fue él quien lo arreglo- la mueca en su rostro me hizo entender que había metido la pata y, muy hondo.

-No puedo creer que dijiste su nombre- recostó la frente en la mesa y respiro hondo.

-Sakura-chan de verdad que lo lamento. No quise hacerlo. Pero el estúpido de Sasuke- respiro mas hondo y desee enterrarme los palillos yo solo (antes que ella lo hiciera) –Perdóname es que, todavía no puedo creer que el imbécil ese te haya de- Sakura se levanto de golpe, prensándome los labios con los palillos.

-Naruto, basta. Ya entendí y ya esta decidido. Me voy el viernes- volvió a sentarse de golpe y me pareció que trataba de ocultarse tras el humo del café.

-Tan pronto, hoy estamos a miércoles-

-¡Nada!-

Termine mi desayuno y continúe robándole a Sakura el de ella.

-Naruto- me atore con el bocado que acababa de robarle –¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

* * *

_**«Jamás me atreví a insinuarle nada acerca**_

_**De mis sentimientos y… un día ella enfermo…**_

_**Todo paso muy rápido. Sabíamos que**_

_**Moriría pronto»**_

* * *

-Es sobre Hinata- baje los palillos y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¡Ay, perdóname Naruto! Tú que estas sufriendo y yo aquí peleándote de esta manera. Perdóname-

-No te preocupes. Neji y los niños sufren aun más que yo. Después de todo ella solo era mi amiga pero, esposa y madre para ellos-

-No digas eso. Eras mas que un amigo para ellas, eras como un hermano como lo eres para mi- sonreí mientras ella sujetaba fuertemente mis manos-

* * *

_**«Fui a verla, me quedaba largos ratos a su lado.**_

_**Ya no había alegría en rostro pálido»**_

* * *

-La noche antes que muriera y, solo después que Neji había regresado a casa. Regrese a su habitación. Sabes, aunque ya no le quedaban fuerzas, me sonrió-

-¡Oh Naruto! No tenia ni idea de que hubieras estado con ella a esas horas. Posiblemente fuiste el último que la vio con vida-

-Lo se pero, no se lo digas a Neji. Me gustaría que siga pensando que el último fue él-

* * *

_**«En un momento, sentí que su mano**_

_**Se apretaba fuertemente a la mía.**_

_**Abrió sus ojos tristes, llorosos»**_

* * *

-Claro, cuenta conmigo- sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me sentí mal por ocultarle lo demás.

Solo por esta vez, seria un poco egoísta.

Sakura deslizo lo que quedaba en su plato (o mejor dicho lo que yo no había podido comer antes) hacia mi y volvió a sonreír.

-Puedes comértelo-

-No lo dudes-

* * *

_**«Sus labios, susurraron las palabras que,**_

_**Siempre había esperado pero, que jamás**_

_**Creí escuchar»**_

* * *

Lo mejor ahora era que regresara a casa. Tomaría una ducha (ya no tendría que preocuparme por calentar el ramen) y tal vez, solo después de un rato, dejarme caer en la mas completa auto-compasión.

* * *

_**«Muy suave, lentamente, me dijo:**_

_Gracias por todo. Te diré un secreto, te quiero,_

_Te amo como a nadie en este mundo pero,_

_Nunca me anime a contártelo,_

_Tuve miedo… que no me_

_amaras**»**_


End file.
